Inuyaha and Shippo Sneak Out!
by Temmymuffin
Summary: This is a sequel to the lovely Dripping Blood Hanyou's Inuyasha's day at te fair with Shippo and Kagome Will they get caught by Kagome after they get grounded?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to DrippingBloodHanyou's story: Inuyasha's Day at the Fair with Shippo and Kagome. I have been asked to write this under special request from her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kagome, I'm dizzy." Said the young fox demon.

"Come to think of it, so am I." said the half-breed.

"Okay, we should get some rest after all of that heavy activity."

"Okay! Where will Inuyasha and I be sleeping?"

"You'll be bunking in with my brother, Souta."

"Where will I be sleeping, Kagome?"

"In my room ,duh."

"Inuyasha and Kagome, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I----" the kitsune go cut off by the mutt.

"Shippo, you idiot!" Inuyasha knocked Shippo on the head, rather hard.

"Kagome he hit me!"

"Inuyasha…"

"What, it's his fault?!"

"He's just a kid!"

"I am NOT going easy on him just because he is a kid."

"SIT BOY!"

"Kagome, how could you?"

"It serves you right!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha. You should be ashamed for hitting a little kid like that."

"Shippo, you are also grounded. I was thinking taking you two to Souta's soccer game tomorrow. I guess you two aren't well behaved enough."

"You got that right." It was Souta who spoke this time. "I can't have those two hooligans at my soccer game!"

"You've got that right. I'll go while they are home."

"Okay sis."

------------------------------------------------

"Shippo… We are going out."

"No way Inuyasha! Kagome would get angry! She is scary when she's angry!"

"We are going to go shopping at the mall. Kagome took me there once. I loved it!"

"Uh, are you sure about his Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, we are going to spend some brotherly time together."

"I'll go if you promise not to hit me across the head this time."

"Feh… I promise."

"Okay, but what is a mall?"

"It's where people go shopping for clothes and stuff."

"Let's get some stuff for Miroku and Sango!"

"Alright."

"Uh, Inuyasha, how are we going to pay for all this stuff from this 'mall' thing?"

"I earned more money working in the shrine the last time Kagome took me here."

"Okay! Let's go!"

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Will they get caught sneaking out? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and Shippo arrived at the Tokyo Square Mall where there were lots of clothing, coffee, and game stores. First the troublesome duo set out to Forever 21.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What is it now ya little squirt?"

"That outfit over there, it's really small compared to what Sango wears."

"That's because they all wanna look like Kagome with her short skirts."

"They aren't _that_ short."

"Yeah they are. I though that Kagome's mother encouraged modesty."

"Yeah, but she also encourages Kagome to have grandkids with little puppy ears." Inuyasha's blood flushed his cheeks, he quickly turned his face away from Shippo, but it didn't help much.

"Are you blushing Inuyasha?!"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha almost knocked Shippo into next week, but Shippo never fails to remind Inuyasha about his promises.

"Well then, lets keep on going."

"Okay, since we are in Forever 21, maybe if we buy something from here, we'll never get any older than 21!"

"Don't be stupid Shippo. It's just the name of the store."

"I am not being stupid. It's not my fault I haven't been able to pass through the well until now!"

"Feh, well what do you think Sango would like?"

"That pink sundress over there is pretty. I think she'll like that."

"I think we should piss Sango off for what she said to us.."

"I don't think that would be very nice."

"It wasn't very nice what she said to us either."

"I don't even know what the word 'dipshit' means.

"That is a very good thing that you don't need to ever repeat."

"You mean like when Kagome told me to never repeat anything you say?"

"She told you that?"

"Yep"

"Whatever, lets just get the dress and then go get something for Miroku. We have to get out of here quickly, before Kagome gets back."

"Okay, lets go by that pink dress!" Inuyasha pulled out the twenty-seven dollars and forty-eight cent out from the money pouch he keeps in his hakama. He gave the store clerk the money, who then put Sango's new dress in a bag that read 'Forever 21' on it.

"You know what, I think this dress will be punishment enough for Sango's foul mouth."

"What do ya mean by that Inuyasha?"

"I mean that Miroku will like the dress on Sango just as much as Sango will like to wear it."

"Yeah, that pervert of a monk will definitely try and grope her bottom."

"Yeah, it's as short or shorter than Kagome's skirts."

"As I said once before, they are not that short."

"Whatever. Do you see anything Miroku might like?"

"Yeah, I see a pair of pants. Over in the store that reads "Fredricks of Hollywood."

"Kagome never took me to that store, lets go check it out." About two minutes of walking, they arrived at Fredricks.

"Now I know why Kagome never took you here."

"She was probably that I would want that man-thong over there."

"What's a 'man'thong'?"

"It's exactly what we are going to get Miroku. And while we are at it, let get a woman-thong and brassiere that matches Miroku's."

"Okay!" Shippo obviously had no idea what a thong was, but since it was a gift, he thought that it would be the thought that counted. Inuyasha pulled out a matching set of female undergarments while grabbing the man thong that was matched.

"That'll be sixty eight dollars and twenty eight cents."

"Fine by me." Inuyasha said as he pulled out that money pouch from before.

"Do you think they'll like their presents?"

"Oh yes, I think you do."

"I can't believe we got three things for that little money.

"It's cheap because they aren't meant to be worn for long."

"Huh?"

"Just forget that I mentioned it."

"Okay, we better get going before Kagome gets home with Sota."

"Right."

……………………………………………..

A/N: I am bored, and I have put my fics infront of my school work, which is a mistake, so I'll be getting back to that now. I'll have chapter three up by tommorow hopefully if plans go my way.


	3. Chapter 3

When the duo arrived back at the Higurashi Household, Inuyasha and Shippo sniffed for the presence of Kagome and Sota. When they were positive, they quietly sneaked themselves into the house where they hid the bags under Kagome's bed. They went into the kitchen to prepare some Ramen for Sota and Kagome when they arrived. Everything would go according to plan. Suddenly they could hear a door open and footsteps entering the house.

"Kagome, it's great to see you! How was the soccer game?" Shippo excitedly asked.

"My team won six to two! Those guys were a bunch of babies!"

"Sota, is that any way to be talking about anybody?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Quit try'n to act like Mom!" Sota snapped back.

"Well, congratulations Sota, how about some Ramen to celebrate?" Inuyasha offered as if he was an angel.

"No thanks, Sota and I ate at Pizza Hut after the game."

"And to think we spent all that time preparing Ramen for you two." Shippo pouted at the situation.

" Hey, more for us then."

"Stupid as always, Inuyasha."

"I guess I can unground you two now."

"Thanks, Kagome!" Shippo was delighted.

"No problem. I'm going to go pull out some magazines from under my bed, I'll be back in a minute or two." Inuyasha and Shippo began to sweat, and nervously ran straight for the well.

"INUYASHA!!! SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" By that time, Shippo and Inuyasha were already on the other side. Kagome was quick to follow. Just another typical day for the two trouble makers.

……………………………………….

A/N: I hope you liked it, it was short, and I liked it, so there.


End file.
